Thunderstorms
by PockyKai
Summary: When Sora’s scared of Thunderstorms, who will be there to distract him? RikuxSora Dedicated to TysonKaiExperiment because she Rocks Ass!


**Thunderstorms**

**Pairing: RikuxSora**

**Summery: When Sora's scared of Thunderstorms, who will be there to distract him? RikuxSora Dedicated to TysonKaiExperiment because she Rocks Ass!**

**Authors Notes: Well I originally had this on my forum, but the pairing was different, the original pairing was two guys from my forum, one of them who happenes to be my boyfriend XD theres a whole topic dedicated to them, actually thers 2 topics now lol, the best thing about it is that Dark, is completely against the pairing and Mike (my boyfriend) doesn't care…well I for one thinks he enjoys it XD (btw dark is the one mike is paired wit if ya didn't get it lol) and Darks the Seme and Mikes the Uke XD ahhh we have pictures and everything! Its great! XD :3 anyways on with the fic.**

**Disclamer: I don't own KH or any of the characters : (**

**Dedicated to TysonKaiExperiment for being such an awesome person and writer she deserves this fic! LOVE YOU Tke!! :3**

"Sora, are you coming 'round today?" A Silver haired boy asked his friend over the phone.

"I don't know Riku…its raining outside…" Raising an eyebrow at this "So? Whats wrong with the rain?" Riku questioned down the phone, As a crash of thunder sounded though the phone.

"…" Silence was his answer. "Sora…you still there?" Riku asked worried. "y-yeah...,R-Riku im g-gonna have to call y-you back…" Sora said over the phone in a shakey voice.

"Sora…what's wrong?" Riku asked just when another crash of thunder sounded. Instead of a reply he got the tone dial. Frowning in worry, Riku mumbled "ok…what sorta freaky shit is this..?" he got up took his coat from the rack and put it on, then walked over to the doors and put on his shoes, not bothering with his umbrella he picked up his keys ran out the door, somehow remembering to lock it before he went, he ran the 3 miles to Sora's apartment who he shared with there friend Axel, who was currently out on a date with Sora's twin, Roxas.

Reaching the apartment, Riku banged on the door. "Sora! Open the door!!" after doing this for about 5 minutes he gave up and pulled the handle on the door just to see if it was open or not.

It was.

He walked inside the apartment, taking off his jacket and shoes at the door. He walked into in living room only to find no one there. "Sora? Where are you?" he called out into the darkness of the apartment.

Another clap of thunder was heard thought the apartment; after it came a whimper could be heard coming from the bedroom. Walking towards the bedroom, then walking inside, Riku saw a lump curled up in the corner with a blanket around them.

"Sora?" Riku asked. A whimper was his answer. He walked slowly over towards the bundle in the corner, he lifted up the blanket to see a Brunette haired, blue eyed boy wrapped huddled up.

Sora looked up to see Riku, upon seeing him he jumped up and wrapped his arms around his neck, clinging onto him for all it was worth. "Riku I'm scared…" he mumbled into Riku's shoulder. Blushing slightly because Sora was hugging him so tightly, Riku brought Sora over to his bed and told him to lay down. Doing as he was told Sora laid down on his bed and curled up into a ball.

Riku went back over to the corner Sora was previously sitting in and picked up the blanket off the floor, bringing it back over towards the bed. Sitting down on the bed, Riku told Sora to come and sit by him. Again doing as he was told, Sora moved from his curled up position and sat over by Riku. Moving them both back towards the headboard of the bed, Riku pulled the blanket over them and rested Sora's head on top of his shoulder. Sora started to drift of to sleep, until another flash of lighting came striking down, followed by the crash of thunder. Sora immediately screamed and jumped into Riku's lap sobbing silently. Riku hushed him trying to get him to go back to sleep but Sora was too afraid to fall asleep.

Riku looked down at the man in his arms, Sora was 18 years old but at the moment to Riku he looked like a young child. Bringing Sora's face up to look at him, he stared into his blue eyes with his deep aquamarine ones. Leaning down slowly he swept him into a soft loving kiss. Sora's eyes widened upon contact, but then fell shut and leaned into the kiss.

Softly Riku licked Sora's bottom lip asking for entrance., Which Sora gave. Riku was instantly memorising every detail of Sora's mouth. Moaning into the kiss Sora pulled away panting. Confused as to why he pulled away Riku gave him a confused look. Blushing profusely, Sora just looked down into his lap. Following his gaze Riku Smirked, noticing that he had gotten hard. Grinning, he chuckled.

Kissing the top of Sora's head he brought the boy back so he was leaning on his chest. "don't worry I'm not going to fuck you now, maybe some other time though." He whispered huskily into Sora's ear, making the said boy blush even more.

Smiling Riku sighed in contentment. "don't worry ill always be here for you to take your mind off things when there's a thunderstorm." He whispered into the boys ear again.

Looking up and staring into the haired boys eyes he smiled. "Thank you Riku…"

"Love you Sora"

"Love you too Riku"

End!

**Anyhu Please Review and leave comments, Nice comments!! XD. Whooo yeh and reviewers get Plushies of both Sora and Riku Cuddled up in bed and the original Characters Dark & Mike :3**


End file.
